We Belong Together
by Aoi LawLight
Summary: Apa kau mencintaiku, Naruto? Iya? Bersediakan menungguku? Tunggulah aku. Aku mencintaimu./ For 'NaruGaa FanDay 'Spread The Love'


For: **NARUGAA FanDay 'Spread The Love', July 29th**

Didedikasikan untuk semua NaruGaa Lovers. Terutama untuk **Mizu**, **Dark **aka **Reiki**, **Kirin** n **Nymos**! U girls, r awesome! +sok inggris+

Semua nama yang ada dalam fic ini hanya meminjam dari Masashi Kishimoto. Jika ada kesamaan latar, tempat dan adegan, itu kesalahan Author.

Terinspirasi dari Video You Belong With Me punya Taylor Swift. Tapi anda salah jika menganggap ini murni seperti di video. Jadi SILAHKAN BACA.

**WARNING: M/M aka B/B. Banyak air mata, iya, para Chara d fic ini banyak menangis. OOC ya?** Kayaknya sih,,, +digaplok+

-asdfghjkl (tulisan Gaara)

+asdfghjkl (tulisan Naruto)

# # #

# #

#

"BUKAN BEGITU! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR PENJELASANKU? AKU TIDAK MENDUAKANMU, OKE! AP-ARGGHHH!"

Gaara bisa mendengar teriakan kesal Naruto dari kamarnya. Jarak rumah mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh, dan kamar merekapun tepat bersebelahan. Jika mereka mau, mereka dapat menyeberang melalui beranda.

Gaara meletakkan novel yang sedang dibacanya, membenahi letak kacamatanya dan menoleh ke arah jendela. Dapat dilihatnya Naruto sedang hilir-mudik di samping tempat tidurnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel oranye-nya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah jendela. Tatapannya terkunci dengan Gaara. Naruto tersenyum, membuat Gaara terkesiap.

Buru-buru Gaara mengambil sebuah buku dan spidol, dan menuliskan sesuatu lalu memperlihatkannya pada Naruto.

-Kau tak apa2?

Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Menulis d sebuah buku dan memperlihatkannya pada Gaara.

+Yeah, biasalah :D

-Mampir? Ibu bikin kue

+Thanks. Lain kali

-Okey :)

Naruto tersenyum melihat balasan Gaara.

-Naruto?

+Ya?

-Tidak apa2

Gaara menatap Naruto dan menggeleng pelan. Senyum sendunya tidak terlihat oleh Naruto.

Gaara kembali menulis sesuatu. Namun saat mengangkat bukunya hendak memperlihatkannya pada Naruto, yang dia dapati adalah jendela Naruto yang telah tertutup horden.

Menghela nafas. Gaara meletakkan bukunya dan beranjak menuju dapur.

_I Love You_. Kata itulah yang tertulis di lembaran teratas buku yang tergelat begitu saja di atas tempat tidur.

_AL & NaruGaa FanDay_

Gaara sedang duduk di teras rumahnya sambil membuat prakarya untuk kelas seni, saat Naruto melintas.

"Naruto!"

Gaara terkejut dan menoleh. Kankuro -kakak lelaki Gaara- berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Yo, Kankuro!" Naruto berbelok menuju rumah Gaara. Menghampiri Kankuro juga Gaara. "Hai, Gaara, sedang apa?"

"Ayo masuk, Naruto! Kau tahu, ibuku membuat kue. Kau bilang, kau menyukai kue buatan ibuku kan?" rentetan perkataan Kankuro, menelan jawaban Gaara untuk Naruto.

Gaara hanya mampu menatap Naruto yang diseret oleh Kankuro menuju ruang tengah.

Sejak lama -tidak terlalu lama sebenarnya-, ehem, sejak 2 tahun belakangan ini, Gaara selalu menyimpan rasa untuk Naruto. Tetangganya. Idolanya.

Pemuda yang membuat dunia Gaara menjadi berwarna. Pemuda yang dulu membela Gaara mati-matian dari anak-anak nakal yanag mengganggu Gaara.

Gaara mengumpulkan semua barang-barangnya, memasukkannya dalam kotak dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Saat Gaara tiba di ruang tengah, Naruto dan Kankuro sedang terlibat percakapan seru tentang _game_.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu, duduk d kursi terdekat dan meraih novelnya. Matanya sesekali melirik Naruto lalu kembali fokus pada bacaan di tangannya.

Matahari telah tenggelam saat Naruto berpamitan. Kankuro tetap berbaring di karpet depan sofa.

Gaara meletakkan novelnya sembari menghela nafas. Dia berdiri dan mengantar Naruto hingga pintu depan.

"Maaf, merepotkan, Gaara," Naruto tersenyum kikuk sambil menatap Gaara. Sebelah tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku permisi," kata si pirang sambil berbalik.

"Naruto!"

"Ya?" Naruto kembali menghadap Gaara.

"A-Aku,,, Naruto,,, er,,,,"

Gaara berusaha menghindari agar pandangannya tidak berhenti pada Naruto yang sedang menatap Gaara.

"Selamat malam, Naru," ucap Gaara lirih.

"Selamat malam, Gaara."

_AL & NaruGaa FanDay_

Hari ini sekolah Gaara mengadakan Pekan Kebudayaan. Gampangnya sih Festifal sekolah.

Gaara sedang berganti baju untuk kegiatan kelasnya. Mereka membuat sebuah _Cafe_ dan Gaara juga beberapa murid menjadi pelayannya.

Gaara mengeratkan dasinya, dan menatap bayangannya di cermin. Pandangannya sedikit buram, kacamatanya minusnya yang biasa dia pake digantikan dengan sebuah kacamata biasa, untuk memberi image -kata Sakura, murid yang memilih pakaian para pelayan-. Rambutnya yang biasa tersisir rapi, kini dia biarkan tertata agak berantakan seperti yang telah Sakura katakan -lagi-. Kantung matanya, juga telah tertutupi oleh _make-up_ tipis yang di pakaikan oleh Ino -sahabat Sakura-.

Gaara menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya dalam diam. Kepalanya menunduk, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, matanya menghindari tatapan para murid lain. Beberapa orang bahkan menunjuk-nunjuk Gaara sembari berbisik dengan teman di samping mereka.

_AL & NaruGaa FanDay_

"Gaara!"

Seruan. Tarikan nafas yang tertahan. Tatapan lekat. Kehilangan kata-kata.

Semua orang di kelas Gaara menoleh saat mendengar seruan kaget dari Hinata. Mata mereka terfokus pada Gaara yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ucap Gaara pelan.

"GAARA!"

Gaara terhuyung. Tangannya menggapai udara dalam usaha menghindarinya terjatuh bersama orang yang telah memeluknya.

Sakura memeluk Gaara dengan erat.

"Gaara, kau sangat tampan," Sakura memegang kedua bahu Gaara erat dan menatap lekat wajah Gaara.

"Sa-Sakura, tolong lepaskan aku!" Gaara berujar pelan saat Sakura terus menatapnya lebih dari lima menit.

"Oi, Sakura, lepaskan dia," Ino memanggil dari seberang kelas. "Kita harus segera membuka _Cafe_ kita."

"Ah, iya! Semua, mari berjuang!" Sakura menoleh dan menatap semua temannya. "Gaara, kau harus berusaha!" katanya pada Gaara.

"Iya."

_AL & NaruGaa FanDay_

_Cafe_ kelas Gaara lumayan ramai. Semua orang sangat sibuk. Gaara sedang membersihkan sebuah meja, saat tamu baru muncul. Naruto bersama Sasuke. Sahabat kental dengan sifat seperti kutub utara dan kutub selatan. Jauh berbeda, namun saling melengkapi.

"Selamat datang, Naruto, Sasuke," Gaara mendengar Hinata menyapa mereka. "Silahkan, kalian bisa duduk di sini," dengan senyum manis, Hinata menunjukkan tempat duduk untuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Gaara, disini!" Hinata memanggil Gaara.

Gaara segera menghampiri meja Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Selamat siang, hari ini kami menyediakan berbagai minuman dan kue-kue," kata Gaara sambil menyerahkan daftar menu pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aku jus jeruk dan pie apel. Kalau kau Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Gaara yang sedang menuliskan pesanannya.

"Aku, _cappucino_ dan _coffee cream cake_."

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar," ucap Gaara, yang berlalu untuk menyiapkan pesanana Naruto dan Sasuke.

Pandangan Naruto mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Gaara. Terlalu fokus, hingga tidak menyadari jika Sasuke menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Naruto?"

"Hm," respon Naruto pelan.

"Naruto, aku di hadapanmu!"

"Ap-Sasuke!" Naruto mengerjap, memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Tidak, Sasuke. Hehehehe."

"Silahkan dinikmati," Gaara meletakkan pesanan Naruto dan Sasuke di meja, lalu beranjak menghampiri pengunjung lainnya.

"Kau suka dia?"

Naruto yang sedang menyeruput jusnya tersedak. Menatap horor pada Sasuke dengan pandangan kau-pasti-bercanda-Sasuke.

"Gaara? Tidak mungkin, dia itu tetanggaku, seperti saudaraku sendiri. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya seperti itu."

"Oh!"

"Respon, macam apa itu!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah sahabatnya dengan garpu cake.

Bunyi denting besi dan pecahan kaca menarik perhatian semua pengunjung _Cafe_ kelas Gaara. Di lantai berserakan pecahan gelas, tumpahan jus dan kue. Gaara berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Menatap horor kekacauan yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Ah,,,,"

Gaara tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan adalah berbalik dan pergi sesegera mungkin. Itulah yang dia lakukan.

"Dia kenapa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Bodoh," hanya itu respon Sasuke.

_AL & NaruGaa FanDay_

Gaara berlari dengan cepat. Pandangannya semakin buram. Bulir-bulir kristal airmata menggenang di matanya.

"Gaara!"

Bisa Gaara dengar Sakura memanggilnya. Namun dia tidak peduli dan terus berlari tanpa tau kemana tujuannya.

Gaara berhenti, bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Dilepasnya kacamatanya dan menghapus airmatanya dengan lengan bajunya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk.

_Aku ditolak. Bahkan sebelum aku mengatakannya, sungguh menyedihkan._ Batin Gaara.

Gaara tertidur -bersandar pada pohon dibelakangnya- sambil menangisi dirinya.

_AL & NaruGaa FanDay_

Hari kelulusan tiba. Beberapa bulan belakangan ini, Gaara berusaha keras menghindari Naruto. Baik di sekolah maupun di rumah. Dia akan segera pergi jika Naruto memasuki ruangan yang sama dengannya. Dia akan segera berbalik dan mengambil jalur lain jika Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari ujung lain jalan atau koridor.

Karura hadir bersama Temari dan Kankuro. Gaara sangat senang karena sang kakak sulung bisa hadir.

Setelah bercengkrama dan saling memberi selamat dengan teman-temannya, Gaara menghampiri ibu dan kedua kakaknya.

"Sayang, selamat ya," ujar Karura, sembari memeluk Gaara dengan penuh sayang.

_AL & NaruGaa FanDay_

Gaara mengepak dan menutup kotak terakhir dengan lakban. Memandang kamarnya yang telihat kosong.

"Gaara?"

Gaara menoleh dan mendapati Karura berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau yakin akan pergi secepat ini, sayang?" tanya Karura.

"Iya, ibu, aku harus mengurus surat-surat yang aku perlukan untuk perkuliahan nanti."

"Kau sudah bicara pada Naruto, sayang? Ibu lihat kalian berdua tidak banyak bicara belakangan ini. Apa kalian bertengkar?" Karura mengusap pelan rambut Gaara.

Gaara terdiam, bersandar pada belaian sayang dari Karura.

"Kau sudah bilang perasaanmu padanya?"

"Ibu!"

Gaara menatap ibunya tidak percaya. Rona merah menjalar dari leher Gaara ke arah wajahnya.

"Ah, Gaara," Karura mencubit pelan pipi Gaara dan beranjak meninggalkan anaknya. "Turunlah sepuluh menit lagi, makan malam akan siap saat itu."

_AL & NaruGaa FanDay_

Gaara memandang kertas di tangannya. Kertas yang tidak sempat dia perlihatkan pada Naruto. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Rasanya sesak. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya, menetes jatuh dari ujung dagunya. Membasahi kertas di tangannya.

"Naruto," ucap Gaara lirih.

"Ya, Gaara?"

Gaara terlonjak saat mendengar ketukan di jendela kamarnya.

"Gaara, bisa buka jendelanya?" pinta Naruto. "Aku ingin bicara."

"Maaf, Naruto, aku mengantuk. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu," Gaara mematikan lampu kamarnya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Gaara, sebentar saja. Aku mohon."

Gaara melarikan diri lagi dan dia tidak peduli.

Gaara tidak tahu berapa lama Naruto di berandanya. Menunggu Gaara membuka jendelanya. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat sebelum mimpi merenggutnya adalah Naruto yang mengatakan ingin bicara dengannya besok pagi.

_AL & NaruGaa FanDay_

Naruto mengerang. Memikirkan apa yang membuatnya terbangun. Lantunan sebuah lagu menarik perhatiannya.

Tangannya menggapai ponselnya. Melihat wajah sasuke terpampang bersama tulisan _Teme calling_. Naruto melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidurnya, bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi. Dia sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan Sasuke saat ini.

Saat Naruto masuk ke kamarnya, ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

"Dasar keras kepala," gerutu Naruto dan mengambil ponselnya.

Naruto berjalan menuju jendelanya, membuka hordennya sambil menekan tombol ponselnya, menerima panggilan dari sasuke.

"Yo, Sasuke?" jawabnya.

"Baka, kau di mana?" desisan Sasuke terdengar berbahaya.

"Aku dirumah tentu sa-"

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan sekarang. Aku mau kau kemari secepatnya. Kau dengar, Naruto? Aku bilang secepatnya. Karena kau akan sangat menyesal dan aku akan mengutukmu seumur hid-"

"Sasuke, aku harus pergi!" bisik Naruto, memutuskan panggilan dari Sasuke.

Mata Naruto terfokus pada jendela kamar Gaara. Sebuah kertas tertempel di sana.

-I Love U, Naru. Good bye.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto melompat keberanda Gaara dan mencoba membuka jendelanya.

Terkunci.

Naruto kembali kekamarnya, mamakai sepatu dan segera keluar rumah, menuju rumah Gaara.

"Bibi, Karura!" panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Bibi!" seru Naruto kembali mengetuk pintu. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Naru-chan, kalau kau mencari Kankuro-kun, dia sudah pergi," nenek Chiyo, tetangga depan rumah Gaara menyahur dari pekarangannya.

"Aku mencari Gaara, Nek."

"Oh, Gaa-chan, dia juga sudah pergi, dia sempat pamit, katanya akan kuliah di luar kota."

"Kemana?"

"Bandara, tentu saja."

"Naruto, kau sudah pulang?" Kakura menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berbicara sengan nenek Chiyo.

"Apa maksud bibi_aku sudah pulang?_" Naruto menatap heran pada Karura.

"Gaara bilang kau pergi dan sibuk, jadi dia tidak sempat berpamitan padamu."

"Ah, Karura, apa Gaa-chan sudah berangkat?" nenek Chiyo menyela Naruto yang siap melemparkan pertanyaan lain pada Karura.

"Iya, sudah. Saya permisu dulu, Nek," Karura membungkuk pada nenek Chiyo dan menuju rumahnya. Disusul oleh Naruto.

"Bibi?"

Karura membuka kunci rumahnya dan masuk, meninggalkan pinru terbuka untuk Naruto.

"Bibi, Karura?" Naruto menutup pintu d belakangnya.

"Ini," kata Karura menyodorkan sebuah kunci pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima kunci itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Itu kunci kamar Gaara, dia ingin kau memegangnya," kata Karura lagi, seolah dapat mengetahui pertanyaan di pikiran Naruto.

Naruto berbalik, hendak menuju kamar Gaara saat Karura kembali memanggilnya.

"Apa kau mencintainya, Naruto?"

Apa Naruto mencintai Gaara? Apa dia mencintainya seperti mencintai seorang 'kekasih'? Atau hanya mencintainya seperti seorang saudara?

"Iya, aku mencintai Gaara, bibi Karura," jawab Naruto tegas tanpa memandang Karura.

_AL & NaruGaa FanDay_

_I Love U, Naru. Apa kau mencintaiku? Jika _Iya, _bersediakah kau menungguku?_

Naruto menatap lekat surat bersisi beberapa kalimat di tangannya. Dadanya sesak. Dia ingin berteriak, meratap memanggil Gaara untuk kembali.

Siapkah dia menunggu?

Bisakah dia menunggu Gaara kembali?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di balik palang besi. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku catatan. Matanya nyalang menatap pintu kedatangan di bandara. Mencari-cari di antara kerumunan orang, pemuda berambut merah yang telah dinantinya selama empat tahun.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Senang juga gugup. Dia akan segera bertemu Gaara.

Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk memeluk Gaara dan mengatakan betapa Naruto mencin-

Naruto melihat Gaara. Berjalan dengan mantab menarik kopernya. Namun dia tidak sendirian. Di samping Gaara, seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat sedang berbicara akrab pada Gaara. Gaara tersenyum dan menanggapi perkataan pemuda itu.

Naruto melihat Gaara berhenti dan menatapnya. Tangan Naruto dengan refleks mengangkat buku catatannya.

+Gaara :)

Gaara mendekat. Disusul oleh pemuda berambut coklat.

"Hai, Naruto. Terima kasih telah bersedia menjemputku."

Naruto membalik kertasnya dan memperlihatkan pada Gaara.

+I miss U

Lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya.

+Aku menunggu, Gaara

Halaman selanjutnya.

+I Love U 2, be mine?

Gaara mengangguk, senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya. Gaara segera melempar dirinya kepelukan Naruto. Membenamkan wajahnya di celah leher dan pundak Naruto. Dia tidak peduli jika semua orang menatapnya. Dia bahagia.

"Permisi Pirang, tapi yang kau peluk itu kekasihku!"

Pemuda berambut coklat yang mengikuti Gaara berujar tenang.

Naruto memandang Gaara horor.

Kekasih?

Gaara punya kekasih?

Tapi Gaara mengangguk, bukan?

Apa maksudnya ini?

Tatapan Naruto beralih dari Gaara ke pemuda berambut coklat, lalu kembali lagi ke Gaara. Naruto tidak tau harus bilang apa. Dia baru saja mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Gaara di hadapan kekasih Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum, melepaskan diri dari Naruto dan berdiri di samping si pemuda berambut coklat.

"Naru, perkenalkan ini Shukaku," Gaara mengibaskan tangannya dengan pelan ke arah pemuda beram -ehem- ke arah Shukaku. "Shukaku, ini Naruto."

"Naruto Uzumaki, senang bertemu denganmu," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Shukaku.

"Shukaku Ichinose, aku kekasihnya Gaa-AUCH!"

Shukaku mengusap pinggangnya yang baru saja disikut oleh Gaara.

"Diam Shukaku! Kau sepupu yang menyebalkan," Gaara menatap tajam Shukaku.

"Se-Sepupu?" Naruto menatap Gaara yang mengangguk mantap.

Naruto tertawa gugup. Dia senang ternyata Shukaku hanyalah sepupu Gaara.

Naruto kembali menarik Gaara kepelukannya. Mencurahkan semua rasa rindunya pada Gaara dalam pelukan tersebut.

"_Mine_!" bisik Naruto pada Gaara. "Tak akan pernah ku lepaskan!"

**-THE END!-**

.

.

Huwaaa,, hasil kebut nih,,,

Gimana pendapat, reader sekalian?

Silahkan tinggalkan review,,, :D

**HAPPY NARUGAA FANDAY 'SPREAD THE LOVE'**

**July 29th, 2013**


End file.
